


6 alkalom, mikor Carlos De Vil a sármjával kapta meg azt, amit akart és egy, mikor valaki végre a helyére tette

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angsty Carlos, But I did so... whoops, Carlos gets around, Carlosnak híre megy, De megtettem szóval... whoops, Ezt senki sem kérte... soha, F/M, Film: Utódok 2, I Don't Even Know, I couldn't decide if I wanted to post this, I love Carlos+Evie, Imádom a Carlos+Evie sztorikat, It was hard but I finished! :D, M/M, Movie: Descendants 2, Multi, Nehéz volt de befejeztem! :D, Nem is tudom egyáltalán, Nem is tudtam eldönteni hogy ezt fel akarom-e tölteni, Nobody asked for this... ever, Post-Decendants 2, Szorongós/Szorongató Carlos, Translation, Utódok 2 utáni, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: "Az első rész véletlen volt, viszont a következő hat rész a Carlos Teste Turnéból már kétségkívül semennyire nem volt az.", írta az eredeti író.Mindenki jó valamiben, és amikor felfedezed az erősségedet, a felfedezés első hevében hajlamos lehetsz túlhasználni. Hát, ebbe a hibába esik Carlos is. Végül is "Jay mindig is jó volt a lopásban, Mal tiszteletet parancsoló, és te… te olyan gyönyörű vagy", mondja Evie-nek.





	6 alkalom, mikor Carlos De Vil a sármjával kapta meg azt, amit akart és egy, mikor valaki végre a helyére tette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bryzknowstheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/gifts).
  * A translation of [6 Times Carlos DeVil Used His Charm to Get What He Wanted and The 1 Time That Someone Finally Put Him In His Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793053) by [bryzknowstheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse). 



> Awwwww! Megcsináltam! Ezt a művet vagy egy hónapja fordítom, és most lettem kész vele.  
> Én személy szerint nagyon büszke vagyok most rá, hogy kész vagyok vele, mert valamiért nekem ez soron kívülien nehéznek és/vagy hosszúnak mutatkozott. Minden nap egy kicsit. A kitartás egy játéka volt, és megnyertem! :D  
> Úgyhogy nem is cséplem itt tovább a billentyűzetemet, jó étvágyat hozzá! :D

1\. Ben  
Elsőnek egy olyan balesetféleség volt. Carlos frusztrált volt és feldúlt az elfuserálódott kísérlete miatt. Már egy hónapja dolgozott azon a rohadt energiaátalakítón, és egy mozdulatra volt a sikeres befejezéstől, mikor Chad kivágta a szobája ajtaját, mert a rohadt életbe, az igenis Carlos szobája volt, és ezt a gyökérnek is meg kellet volna tanulnia, mert Carlos keze megugrott meglepetésében, rossz vezetéket kötött össze egy kapcsolóval, amiből ez lett, hogy az egész gép felrobbant. A robbanás kicsi volt és szerencsére nem okozott semmilyen komoly kárt, de elpusztította az átalakítót. Carlos behunyta a szemét, beharapta az az ajkait és lassan elszámolt magában tízig, időt adva Chadnek, hogy olyan messzire fusson, amilyen messze csak tud. Mindenesetre, mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, a szoba már üres volt. Ránézett a tönkrement prototípusra, és rájött, hogy nem csak az idejét vesztegette, hanem az össze STEM engedélyét is felhasználta ahhoz, hogy alapanyagokat szerezzen be hozzá mindezt azért, hogy most felrobbanjon, és most le legyen semmije, amit be tud mutatni. Márpedig be kell adnia valamit a felülvizsgáló bizottságnak, hogy az majd engedélyezze a további munkáját a mérnöki pályán. Szóval mindenképpen rá kellett tennie azokra az alapanyagokra a kezét.  
Ennek a gondolata volt az, ami Ben Király irodájához vezette. Finoman kopogott az ajtón és idegesen várt a válaszra. Pár pillanattal később az ajtó kinyíl, hogy felfedjen egy igen zsémbes Bent.  
\- Hé, Carlos, nagyon fontos? Borzasztóan el vagyok havazva mindennel jelenleg. Ez az egész folyamat, hogy új VK-ket hívjak meg a Szigetről, meg hogy törvényesem a híd újbóli megnyitását, ez az egész egy rémálom. – Ben megrázta a fejét, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Bocsánat, Carlos. Ez nem a te gondod. Szóval, mondd, mi újság – nézett fáradtan Carlos szemébe, és a világosszőke látta a stresszt és az idegességet azok mögött a zöld szemek mögött. Carlos zavarában a szőnyegnek dörgölte a csizmája orrát és azt nézte, majdnem rosszul esett most Bentől közreműködést kérni.  
\- Én uhm. Tudod mit? Semmi baj. Annyi mindennel kell most foglalkoznod, majd kitalálok valamit egyedül is. Tényleg, minden oké – dadogta Carlos. Megfordult, hogy elmenjen, de megállt, mikor Ben megragadta a karját, és ő pedig megfordult, hogy a királyra nézzen, és amint meglátja a fején a „ne rizsázz szarságokat” kifejezést, feladja, és beszélni kezd. – Oké, jólvan. Azért vagyok itt, mert a projekt, amin dolgoztam elpusztult, és nem tudok beszerezni új alapanyagokat…  
\- Megint felrobbant? – szakította félbe Ben. – Carlos, erről már beszéltünk. Óvatosabbnak kell lenned azzal, amin éppen dolgozol. A balesetek komoly kérdéssé válhatnak, és megmondtam, hogy még egy ahhoz fog vezetni, hogy nagyon gyorsan megvonhatják tőled a fejlesztésekhez való mindennemű hozzáférést, a közbiztonság érdekében.  
\- De Ben! Most nem is az én hibám volt! – nyüszített Carlos. – Ha az az ostoba Chad nem jönne hívatlanul és engedély nélkül állandóan a szobámba úgy, mint egy megvadult rinocérosz, akkor tudnék figyelni, és ez mind nem történt volna meg!  
Carlos a mellkasa előtt összefűzte a karjait és összepréselte az ajkait, hogy kifejezze nemtetszését, amiért az ostoba Charming hülyeségéért lett hibáztatva. Az ajkai a frusztrációja miatt csak tovább gyűrődtek.  
A következő dolog, amit észlelt az az volt, hogy a királyi iroda ajtajának csapják, és egy morgó Ben tartja ott, akinek komoly éhség égett a szemében.  
\- Ezeknek a rohadt, morci ajkaknak illegálisnak kellene lennie… - mormogta Ben, ahogy az ajkait erősen Carloséira nyomta.  
Carlos szíve a bordáit ütlegelte belülről és az elméje elsötétült, feladta a harcot a gyönyör ellen, és csak hagyta, hogy történjen, ami történni akar, és minden gondolata, ami eddig a kísérletei körül keringett most áldásos csendességbe temetkezett.. Fészkelődött, és valósággal dorombolt, ahogy Ben egy nagyon is gyakorlott kezét az alteste felé simította. Ez úgy tűnik még jobban felhergelte Bent, már ha a mély, torokból felszakadó nyögéseit akármilyen jelzésnek lehetett venni. Carlos pedig úgy döntött, hogy ez a hang a legjobb hang, amit valaha is hallott.

Harminc perccel később Carlos kilépett a király irodájából, ahogyan annak ajtaja becsukódott mögötte, kiegyenesítve a pólóját, a kezében egy engedéllyel, személyesen a Királytól, ami felhatalmazza őt arra, hogy korlátlan mennyiségű alapanyagot bocsássanak a rendelkezésére.

2\. Jane  
Másodjára már nem volt baleset. Carlos egy teóriát akart leteszteli, ami akkor kezdett el gyökeret verni a fejében, mikor az az eset Bennel leülepedett benne. Igazán tudni akarta, hogy valóban el tud-e érni pusztán a testével és az aranyosságával valamit.  
És Carlos Janet választotta a kísérlete alanyaként, mert úgy döntött, a lány könnyű célpont volt. Az alacsony önértékelése és a szülőktől kapott folyamatos rágalmazás hihetetlenül megkönnyítette bárki dolgát, aki befolyásolni akarta. Ezt első kézből tanulta meg a Szigeten, mikor ő maga is a zaklatás áldozatául esett.  
A könyvtárban találta meg a lányt, vacsora után, ahogy az orrát ki sem szedve a különböző könyvekből pötyögött valamit a számítógépén, nyilvánvalóan az egyik órájára készülve. Carlos kihúzta a lánnyal szembe lévő széket az asztal alól, és leült. Amaz nem is vette őt észre először, szóval Carlos megköszörülte a torkát, éppen elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét.  
Jane megugrott ültében, mikor rájött, hogy nincs egyedül, és reflexből a mellkasa felé kapott, ám láthatóan egyből el is lazult, mikor tudatosult benne, ki is csatlakozott hozzá.  
\- Egek, Carlos. Te bámultál engem.  
\- Oh, sajnálom, Jane – mondta Carlos hamis ártatlansággal. – Csak láttam, hogy milyen ideges és fáradt vagy, és gondoltam, jól esne egy kis társaság – mosolygott a fiú, finoman kibökve, hogy a lány valóságos idegroncsnak nézett ki, és szinte látta, ahogy Jane minden ellenállása semmivé foszlik.  
\- Ez nagyon kedves tőled, Carlos. Tényleg ideges és fáradt vagyok. Anniyra el vagyok havazva ezzel a projekttel a Mágikus Állatok Gondozására, és azt sem tudom, mit csinálok, vagy, hogy hogyan fogom ezt egyáltalán befejezni – helyezte a kezébe az arcát.  
Carlos óvatosan a székével mellé csúszott, és finoman a vállára tette az egyik kezét, és bár elsőnek a lány megfeszült, ám gyorsan ellazult az érintése alatt. Carlos rosszul érezte magát az eredeti terve miatt, a lány sebezhető volt, és kísérletialanyként felhasználni őt morálisan helytelen volt, de ő egy VK volt, és tudta, hogy folytatnia kell a tervét.  
\- Minden rendben, Jane. Te olyan aranyos és okos vagy, biztos, hogy jó munkát fogsz végezni ezzel a témával – mondta Carlos, és Jane felnézett, szipogva, a szemei pedig még kékebbnek tűntek a sírástól, mint azelőtt. Elbűvölők voltak, és ez csak segített Carlosnak a folytatásban, hogy előre hajoljon és egy finom csókot nyomjon a lány ajkaira. Meglepetésében megnyikkant, és hatalmas szemei felpattantak, hogy Carlosra nézzenek, de mikor főhősünk előre nyomult, ő hagyta neki. Néhány perc csókolózás után Carlos Jane nyakára tért át, a lány feje hátracsuklott, Carlos pedig képzeletben ökölpacsit adott saját magának.  
\- Tudod, Jane – kezdte, Jane pedig csak nyöszörgött válaszként, könyörögve, hogy folytassa -, nem kell mindent egyedül csinálnod… engedhetnél Eviet és engem, hogy átvegyük a Tudományos Tízpróba csapat vezetését. Nem gondolod, hogy ez egy jó ötlet lenne… - Jane úgy hangzott, mintha vitatkozni akarna, de Carlos ekkor megszívott egy speciális pontot a füle alatt és a kezét nagyon óvatosan felcsúsztatta a szoknyája a alatt, a belső combján. Jane agyát minden racionális gondolat elhagyta, válaszul felkiáltott, Carlos pedig önelégülten vigyorogva folytatta a küldetését.

A következő nap Jane mindenkinek bejelentette, hogy Carlos és Evie veszik át az iskolai Tudományos Tízpróba csapat vezetői posztját. Nem volt hajlandó szemkontaktusba keveredni Carlossal, és még akkor is fülig pirult, mikor az emlegetett éppen csak az irányába nézett. Carlos ezt akként a bizonyítékként könyvelte el, amire szüksége volt; kétségkívül mindet megszerezhetett, ha a testét felhasználta.

 

3\. Chad Charming  
A következő megálló a Carlos Teste Turnén nem volt más, mint Chad Charming személyesen. Carlos nem viccelt, mikor azt mondta, elege van belőle, hogy Chad állandóan engedély nélkül betör a szobájába. Az Úr tudja, hány 3D nyomtatóval nyomtatott mását találta meg nála és vette el tőle a saját szobakulcsának, de ott dögöljön meg, ha nem győződik meg róla, hogy mindet elpusztította.  
Nem mintha biztos lett volna benne, hogy hogyan izgassa fel Chadet annyira, hogy átadja neki a kulcsokat. Jane és Ben elég könnyű falatnak bizonyultak, de megint, egyikük sem volt egy önimádó seggfej. Chad lakosztályát nem volt nehéz megtalálni, éppen olyan hivalkodó volt, mint amilyenre számítani lehetett a sráctól. Carlos megnyomta a csengőt, mert ez biztos valami olyasmi, amit azok tettek, akik a királyi osztályba születtek.  
Mikor Chad ajtót nyitott, egy púderkék pizsamanadrágot viselt arany díszítéssel, és semmi mást. Carlos egy kicsit tovább méregette Chad izmos mellkasát, mint szükséges lett volna mielőtt kirántotta volna magát a kábulatból, hogy egy önelégült kifejezést találjon a herceg arcán.  
\- Tudom, hogy az izmaim megfelelő megfogalmazása a „leírhatatlan”, Kisember – mondta pedánsan és lenézően, hátra lépve, hogy utat engedjen Carlosnak.  
\- Nos, úgy gondolom ez pont megfelelő időpont lenne arra, hogy arról beszélhessünk, hol szabad és hol nem szabad lened engedély nélkül – mondta Carlos olyan hangon, amiről remélte, hogy sötét és füllesztő volt. – Charming Herceg, azt hiszem itt az idő arra, hogy megbüntesselek – mondta Carlos és látta, ahogy Chad nyel, tudta, hogy a terve működni fog. – Akarod, hogy megbüntessenek, nem igaz, Charming Herceg? Nagyon szeretnéd. Szeretnél valakit, aki emlékeztet rá, hol a helyed. – Chad lelkesen bólintott válaszként, és Carlosra nézett további útmutatásért, teljesen és azonnal elfogadva őt dominánsként. – Menj a szobádba, feküdj a hátadra és nyújtsd a kezeidet a fejed fölé.  
Chad gyorsan követte az utasításokat, hangos szuszogással várva Carlos felbukkanását. Carlos fölé hajolt és egy orcájára nyomott csókkal jutalmazta meg a herceget. Ráült Chad csípőjére és a hátsó zsebébe nyúlt, hogy előhúzza az egyik sálat, mielőtt finomat Chad egyik csuklója köré kötötte volna az egyik felét, míg a másikat az ágytámla egyik résében átdugva kanyarította vissza a másik csuklója felé, hogy aztán szorosan megkötözze. Chad megrángatta a kötelékeit, megelégedve, mikor látta, hogy biztosak és Carlos önelégülten mosolygott rá.  
\- Most pedig Chad, választanod kell egy jelszót, amit akkor használhatsz, ha valami túl sok lesz, meg tudod ezt nekem tenni, Baba Herceg?  
\- Igen… uh igeen… - zihált Chad. – Én… meg… én meg… tudom tenni neked… Én, uh… „korona”.… Azt akarom, hogy a jelszavam legyen „korona”. – Carlos beleegyezően bólintott.  
\- Rendben, szóval ha azt mondod „korona”, mindent abbahagyok és nem folytatjuk tovább. – Chad beleegyezően bólintott. – A fejed körül fogom tekerni ezt a sálat, mint egy szemfedőt, rendben? – Chad ismét bólintott. – Chad, kedves, kommunikálnod kell velem, hogy tudjam, miben vagy és miben nem vagy benne.  
\- Igen, Uram. Bekötheti a szememet – mondta Chad olyan tisztán, amilyen tisztán csak képes volt rá, és Carlos elvette hát, amire szüksége volt, és amit felajánlottak, a herceg feje köré csavarva a sálat és finoman megkötve az selyem anyagot. A domináns meglengette a kezeit Chad szemei előtt, hogy leellenőrizze annak hatékonyságát. – Rendben, kedves, meg volnánk – mondta Carlos hamis magabiztossággal, ahogy Chad nadrágjának derékrészbe akasztotta az ujját, mielőtt elkezdte volna lehúzni róla.  
Carlos gyorsan dolgozott, átnézett minden egyes fiókot és tárolót, amit csak a szobában talált és a hozzá kapcsolódó, fényűzésben el nem maradó fürdőszobában. Chad a gyönyörtől kimerülve feküt az ágyon, mélyen álomba szenderülve. Carlos gyorsan végzett vele is, szerencséjére a herceget elég könnyű volt fizikailag kimeríteni. Mindent összevetve, Carlos harminchét, 3D nyomtatóval nyomtatott másolatát találta meg a szobakulcsának. Vett jó pár mély levegőt, hogy ellensúlyozza az idegességét és ne kezdjen el mérgében ordibálni, elcseszve vele az egész tervet. Óvatosan lecsavarta a sálat Chad szeméről és meggyőződött róla, hogy a másik fiú még mindig mélyen alszik, gyorsan leoldotta a csuklójáról a másik sálat is. Megragadta a kulcsokat és a sálakat és az ajtó felé vette az útját. Még egy utolsó alkalommal visszapillantott a válla fellett, önmagának bólintva. Ismét egy jól elvégzett munka.

4\. Uma, Gil és Harry  
A Sztárnégyes távozásával nem enyhült a feszültség Uma, a legénysége és Auradon között. Nem hosszabb időre. Ben Király egyezkedésbe kezdett Umával, azzal a céllal, hogy az össze gyereket rehabitálja és elhozza a Szigetről, aki tizennyolc év alatt volt. De ez az elképzelése rengeteg ellenállásba ütközött. Mikor minden tudása latba vetésével sem jutott eredményre, Ben az irodájába hívta Carlost, hogy egy hatalmas szívességet kérjen tőle.  
\- Mi a halál, Ben?!?!?! – sápadt el Carlos, attól, amit ez a kölyök éppen kért tőle.  
\- Carlos. Szükségem van rá, hogy használd a meggyőző érődet az utolsó Nagy Három VK-n a Szigeten, hogy meglássák a fényt, és belevágjanak a viselkedésrehabilitációba. Te vagy az egyetlen ember, akitől biztosan ki tudom jelenteni, hogy nem borul és fordul vissza… - mondta Ben óvatosan, Carlos válaszára várva.  
\- Miféle meggyőzőerő, Ben? Nincs hatalmam felettük. Én csak a kissrác voltam, akit kiszemeltek. Nem létezik, hogy pont én tudnám meggyőzni őket. – Carlos rohadtul biztos volt benne, hogy Ben elvesztette a maradék eszét is. Az emlegetett közelebb jött a fiatalabbhoz, és puhán kezeivel végigsimította Carlos arcélét.  
\- Pontosan tudod, miféle meggyőző erőről beszélek. Te és a te is tökéletes tested, bárkit rá vehetsz akármire, hogy azt tegye, amit akarsz, és te ezt nagyon jól tudod. – Carlos elpirult a vádaktól, Ben valószínűleg hallott Chadről és Jane-ről. – Pontosan. Szóval odamész, és a kecses kis testeddel elvarázsolod őket, és mikor visszatérsz, teljesen az enyém vagy – morogta Ben csábítóan. Carlos fészkelődött egy kicsit a király pillantása alatt, de tudta, hogy a választás még mindig az ő kezeiben van.

Carlos fészkelődött a királyi limuzin hátuljában, amit kineveztek, hogy legyen a fuvarozója a Szigetre és onnan vissza az újdonsült otthonába. Utálta ezt. Ben azért küldte oda, hogy kurvát csináljon magából, és a testét, mint egy cafat húst, odadobja azok elé a szörnyek elé annak reményében, hogy talán valamelyikük majd egy hangyafasznyival kevésbé lesz gonosz. Az pedig végképp ki volt zárva, hogy megadja Bennek, amit akar, miután visszatér… _ha_ egyáltalán visszatér Auradonba. Lehet, hogy a küldetés végén cementcsizmákban köt ki a tengerfenéken.  
A kocsi leparkolt a titkos menekülőben, egy olyan vezeték mellett, ami egyenesen Ursula szállására vezetett. Carlos le akarta csökkenteni azoknak az óráknak a számát, amik alatt az utcán volt, hogy minél jobban lecsökkentse az esélyét annak, hogy az anyja hírt kapjon az ittlétéről, és nyakon csípje. Carlos kimászott és utasításba adta a sofőrnek, hogy legyen ugyanitt kettő és fél óra múlva. Carlos úgy vélte, ennyi időnek elégnek kell lennie. Már így is le kell majd égetnie/sikálnia magáról a tulajdon bőrét, hogy újra tiszta legyen, amikor beér a kollégiumi szobába és azt akarta, hogy egyen ideje mindenre, mielőtt kötelező jelentése lenne a VK-k kötelező heti vacsoráján.  
Ursulának borzalmas szaga volt, orrfacsaró, mint egy rothadó szemetesnek. Carlos akkor sem evett volna semmit azona helyen, ha nagyon komoly összegeket fizetnek érte. Megacélozta magát kissé, majd egyenesen keresztülsétált az ajtón. A szoba azonnal elcsendesedett, amit belépett. Az arcok sokkal teltek meg, sokktól amiatt, hogy vissza, mert térni, annak ellenre, hogy az előző hónapot a Szigeten kívül töltötte.  
\- Mi a halált akarsz itt, te kis patkány? – köpte egy súlyosan akcentusos hang a háta mögül, és Carlos már tudta, hogy Harry az, még mielőtt a látóterébe került volna a fiú.  
\- Hello, Harry. Kérelmeznék egy egyeztetést veled, a kapitányoddal és a másodtiszttel – mondta Carlos nyugodtan és lazán, az étterem padlójára pillantva undorodva, megpróbálva kitalálni, mi lehet az az undorító, lila trutyi, ami a nyikorgó deszkák közül szivárgott elő. Felnézett aztán, mikor egy nyikkanást sem hallott Harry felől, és egy zavarodott szempárral találkozott. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy szeretnék egy találkozót veled, Umával és Gillel, hülyegyerek – mosolygott Carlos önelégülten.  
\- Tudom, mit jelent, te beképzelt kis fos – ugatta Harry, és Carlos tudta, hogy az egész egy büdös nagy hazugság, de meghagyta a fiúnak a kis hazugságát. – Ennyi elintézhető lehet. Várj itt egy percet, elmegyek megmondani Umának és elküldöm majd Gilt érted.  
Harry megpördült a sarkán, és eltűnt. Carlos körbepillantott, hogy lássa, ahogy még pár kalóz az étteremben, de nem volt abban a hangulatban, hogy ma asszisztáljon a szarságaikhoz. Kevesebb, mint egy perccel később Gil botladozva érkezett meg ugyanazon az oldalsó ajtón keresztül, ahol Harry eltűnt.  
\- Dalmata Fiú. Haver, mondhatom azt, hogy nagyon furcsa ismét itt látni téged? Ember, eléggé bizarr – mondta Gil Carloshoz közeledve, az arcán egy ostoba vigyorral. Carlos megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Jó újra látni, Gil. Szóval most ezt fogjuk játszani? – kérdezte Carlos türelmetlenül, csak ara vágyva, hogy az egésznek vége legyen. Gil mosolya kissé megfakult, de intett Carlosnak, hogy kövesse, fel egy lépcsőn. Átmentek a jobb oldalon lévő utolsó ajtón, egy húgyszagú folyosón, hogy egy olyan szobába érjenek, aki valószínűleg valami raktárféleség lehetett. Egy nagy asztál állt benne, habár, amit úgy tűnik, egész sűrűn használtak. Az asztalfőn Uma ült, Harryvel az oldalán. És a kapitány pedig vidámnak tűnt, jóllehet mg kíváncsinak is.  
\- Nos, ha ez nem az egyik rimánkodó áruló, aki visszatérne – mondta Uma egy mesterkélt vigyorral az arcán -, akkor mégis kihez van szerencsénk, Carlos DeVil*?  
Carlos emlékeztette magát, hogy nem fogja hagyni, hogy ez a három gyökér manipulálja, és meg fogja kapni, amitért idejött, aztán pedig távozik.  
\- Uma, Harry, Gil, Auradon királyának nevében jöttem ide, hogy még egy olajágat átnyújtsak. Ahogy tujátok, Ben Király erősen úgy hiszi, hogy a rehabilitáció programok sikerére jelentős esély van itt a Szigeten… - Uma felhorkantott és feldobta a lábát az asztalra. -, Nézz magadra, te tengeri boszorkány, a király az, akit éppen becsmérelsz és magadra haragítasz. Személy szerint, én már akkor szitává lóttelek volna és elsüllyesztettelek volna az óceán fenekére, ahova való vagy, mikor előbújtak a csápjaid, és sosem hagytalak volna elúszni, de Ben Király hisz az emberek jóságában. Szóval itt az ajánlat: beleegyeztek Ben programjában, aláírtok egy csinos kis nyilatkozatot, amiben kijelentitek, hogy nem fogjátok azokat a gyerekeket megtámadni, akik arra jelentkeznek, hogy Auradonba jöjjenek. Cserébe pedig gondoskodom róla a kezemmel, a számmal és… egyéb testrészeimmel, hogy nagyon, nagyon, nagyon jól érezzétek magatokat. És higgyetek nekem, nem teszek üres ígéreteket, teljesítem őket. A három bandita sokkolódva nézett rá, hiszen sosem fordult meg a fejükben, hogy a szőkeség ajkait valaha is elhagyják ezek a szavak. De nem néztek undorodva, így Carlos feltételezte, hogy valamilyen szinten igaz lehetett Bennek a meggyőző erejével kapcsolatban.  
\- Szóval felkínálod nekünk a saját testedet, amennyiben aláírunk néhány papírt, amiben beleegyezünk, hogy nem támadunk meg rehabilitálódni szándékozó gyerekeket és valószínűleg minket is elhurcolnak… - mondta Uma, szemmel láthatóan összerakva az értesülésmorzsákat egy nagyobb egésszé, de egy kifejezett éllel a hangjában. – Azt hiszed, ilyen jó vagy, Kutya Fiú?  
\- Oh, én tudom, hogy jó vagyok. Ez az oka annak, hogy Ben Király engem küldött saját maga helyet – mondta Carlos önelégülten vigyorogva és kakaskodva megemelte a szemöldökét.  
Az arcukból ítélve pedig nem csak a szemöldöke az, ami előreláthatóan kakaskodik ezen a délutánon. 

Végül is Carlos nem más által aláírt papírokkal hagyta el a szigetet, mint Uma és Harry Hook, egy megszédült és boldog Gil Gasztonnal az oldalán, aki úgy lógott rajta, mint egy pókmajom. Kimerült volt, és eléggé megkérdőjelezhető folyadékok borították, de a küldetése kétségtelenül sikerrel járt.  
Carlosé volt a nagyszerű megtiszteltetés, hogy Ben asztalára dobja a két szerződést, és át adja neki Gilt. Az pedig még nagyobb öröm volt, mikor Ben frusztrált nyögéssel megkérdezte, hogy Carlos édes kis segge mikor fog ismét bevándorolni hozzá, és Carlos durván elutasította őt és elhagyta az irodát, kifelé menet még megcsavarva a csípőjét párszor, hogy hozzáadjon a drámai effekthez.

5\. Jay

Carlos még három nappal is sajgott a túlfűtött orgiájától Umával és a srácaival. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy valaha ismét önmagának érzi majd magát, éppen ezért akarta ma ellógni a Lovagi Torna edzést. Nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy egy horda izzadt fiú belecsavarja megint a pálya füvébe, mint egy cigicsikket. Egy időre éppen eleget kapott, köszöni szépen. Szóval z egyetlen emberhez ment, aki felmentheti a gyakorlás alól.  
\- Nem – mondta Jay befejezve minden más érvelést, ahogy a szobában forgolódott majd diadalmasan felmarkolta a tornás alsótrikóját, mikor végre megtalálta.  
\- Ne már, Jay, légyszi!!! – könyörgött Carlos. – Mocskosul szarul érzem magamat haver fáj sétálni, azt már hagyjuk, hogy futni, meg az most nagyon hiányzik, hogy feltöröljék velem a pályát – sétaál Carlos oda Jayhez, aki mindig is jobban kiigazodott a közös szobájukban, mint a hollóhajú, így egyszerűen felkapta azt a mezt, amiről tudta, hogy Jay keresi, és a kezébe nyomta.  
\- És kinek a hibája ez, Los? Kurvát csináltál magadból szívességekért az elmúlt két hétben. – Carlos arcát teljes rettegés fedte, ahogy barátja szemébe nézett. – Mi van? Azt hitted nem veszem majd észre, hogy valami megváltozott a legjobb barátomban? Tegnap egy zúzódás volták, mikor visszatértél, és a nyakadon nem volt olyan felület, amit nem szívtak ki minimum lilára. Nemvolt nehéz kihúzni Benből, mi történt. Mármint komolyan, haver; Ben, Jane és Chad már alapból eléggé rossz választások. De akkor meg Ben egy csettintésére hagytad, hogy szexjátékként odadobjon Umának és a talpnyaló kutyáinak? És baszki, visszahoztad ide Gilt magaddal! Jézus, Carlos, mi a faszt csinálsz te, ember? Mi van, ha megsérülsz? – Jay kiabált. Jay sosem kiabált rá Carlosra. Tudta, hogy micsoda nyomás, megszégyenítés és bántalmazás alatt nőtt fel a barátja, és így Jay mindig különösen odafigyelt rá, hogy kedves és gondoskodó legyen vele.  
Carlos szemei könnyekkel teltek meg. Elege volt, ez túl sok volt. A legjobb barátja ordítozott vele és kiépítette magának a legnagyobb kurva hírnevét. Nem is akarta volna már egyet sem azok közül a szívességek közül, amihez ilyen mocskosa jutott hozzá, egyet sem. Lecsúszott a fal mellett, lábait átkulcsolva zokogott fel, és a gondolatai akaratlanul is visszakanyarodtak a Szigetre, ahogy a szégyen lassan megölte az önuralmát, a régi rossz emlékek pedig vissza tudtak furakodni az agyába. Az anyja, a bántalmazás, a kalózok… ki sem látott már a saját fejéből a könnyeitől. Ugyanaz lett belőle, mint ami a szigeten volt, egy semmit érő, lenéznivaló, értéktelen…  
Érezte, ahogy Jay mellé csúszik, ám ő elfordult tőle.  
\- Carlos, bébi, sajnálom. Nem kellett volna ilyeneket mondanom, egyetlen egyet sem – mondta komolyan bűntudattal a hangjában. Ám Carlos még mindig nem nézett rá. – Nem kell ma jönnöd edzésre, a lelki egészség ugyanolyan fontos, mint a testi. Le kellened pihenned egy kicsit, meg eltűnni valahova egy kicsit, szóval miért nem veszel ki szünetet erre a hétre? Csak azt szeretném, hogy jobban legyél. – Jay hangja megakadt párszor a beszéde közben, és Carlost tudta, hogy hogyha képes lenne rá, a másik is most ugyanúgy sírna, mint ő.

Carlos hagyja, hogy Jay megölelje és szeretgesse a következő egy órában, mielőtt amaz elindult volna edzésre. Carlos gyakorlatilag Jay kedvéért tette bár, hogy hagyta, hogy ölelgesse. Jay szereti azt érezni, ő segít az embereknek rendbe jönni, vagy, hogy legalább szerepet játszik annak folyamatában. Carlos nem érezte úgy, mintha létezne akármi is ezen a világon, ami őt a közeljövőben helyre tudja pofozni, de a legjobb barátja joban érezte magát és ez volt a legtöbb, amit remélni tudott.  
Nem csókolta meg Jayt, aludt vele, vagy osztott meg vele akármilyen más, ezeknél intimed fizikai társaságot, amikhez már Carlos szinte hozzászokott, de a testét használta fel Jay megnyugtatására, szóval lényegében ahelyett, hogy fizikai, ezúttal érzelmileg került valakivel intim helyzetbe, de még mindig saját magát valaki elé vetette. 

6\. Mal  
Mal varázskönyve a Múzeumban volt már, de Carlos egész biztos benne, hogy a lány még mindig tartogat pár varázsigét a szobájában. Vagy talán ki is találhatna egy új varázsigét, Carlos nem tudja pontosan, hogy is működik ez az egész. Nem igazán tudta, pontosan melyik igét keresi, talán egy idő-varázslatot, hogy visszautazhasson az időben, az elé, hogy az egész elkezdődött, vagy csak egy boldogság-igét. Tudja, hogy létezik ilyen és úgy hat, mint a legjobb antidepresszáns. Már ismert olyan esetet is, amiben ezt a varázsigét használták: Neymar használta, Naveen Herceg és Tiana Hercegnő fia, az előző félévben. Carlos pedig megesküdött volna, hogy ez az ige hozta meg a várva várt változást is a fiú életében.  
Az ige alkalmazása után, több kudarcba fulladt kísérlet után hirtelen ragyogó átlaggal fejezte be az iskolát és máris tanácsodnak állt Ben mellé, aki örömmel támogatta fel barátját. Carlos gyakran gondolt Neymar kínlódására és arra, hogy milyen sokban hasonlít az övéhez. Kidolgozott néhány hatásos módszert arra, hogy kezelje az idegességét és a depresszióját, és az össze olyan dolgát, amik a sötétség vermében tartották volna, de ezzel az összes megsokasodott stresszel és negatív érzéssel együttesen ezek a módszerek már nem működtek.  
Mal az ágyán terült ki és valami ostoba videót nézett a tabletjén, mikor Carlos beengedte magát a szobába. A lány mindenesetre alig nézett fel rá abból, amit csinált. Carlos Mal mellé ült és a videóra pillantotta a válla felett. Amikor annak vége lett a fiú kivette a kezéből kütyüt, zárolta a képernyőjét és félretette a lány éjjeliszekrényére. Mal összezavarodva nézett rá, de Carlos nem adta meg neki az esélyt, hogy bármit is mondjon, csak az ajkait az övére helyezte. Mal nem mutatott egy csipetnyi tétovázást sem. A látogató barátnője hajába fésülte ujjait és elmélyítette a csókot. Helyesnek és jónak érződött az egész. helyesnek tűnt az, hogy megossza magát valakivel, akit olyan jól ismer. Elhúzódott és Mal szemeibe nézett. Világítóan zöldek voltak, éppen akkor, mikor gonosznak, vagy amikor jól érezte magát. Carlos önelégülten elvigyorodott és könyökeit a lány lábai közé simította, rájuk helyezve súlyát elhelyezkedett a combjai között. Mal szemei még nagyobbra nyíltak. 

Carlos Mal mellett feküdt a lány ágyában, és az egyetlen dolog, ami a testüket takarta, azok csak az ágy vékony lepedői voltak.  
\- Szóval, mivel jövök neked ezért? – kérdezte Ma egyszerűen.  
Carlos szíve belesajdult. A legkedvesebb barátainak egyikétől hallani ezeket a szavakat fájdalmas volt, még akkor is, ha igaza volt a lánynak. Ő és Jay az Achilles-sarkánál találták el. Mal észre vehette a változást az érzelmi állapotában.  
\- Basszus. Carlos, bocsánat. Tudod, hogy nem én vagyok a legkifinomultabb személy, de még sosem terjedt ki a barátságunk erre a szintre, szóval, mi oka a változásnak? – Carlos felkelt, összeszedte magát ahhoz, hogy elmondja az igazságot.  
\- Sajnálom Mal. Nem kellett volna így tönkre tennem a barátságunkat. – Carlos megrázta a fejét. – Megpróbáltalak annyira elkábítani, hogy hozzájussak az egyik varázsigédhez. – Szégyellte magát. Annyira szégyellte magát.  
\- Carlos… tudod, hogy a varázskönyvem már a Múzeumban van. Megesküdtem a Tündér Keresztanyának, hogy nem varázsolok többé… - sóhajtott és egy nyugtatásként megsimogatta Carlos hátát. – Milyen igét akartál egyáltalán megszerezni? – Carlos egy mély levegőt vett, de nem igazán segített.  
\- Egy boldogság igét – tört ki belőle. – Azt akartam, hogy kimondd rám a boldogság igét. Hogy túljussak ezen a sok szarságon és végre visszatérhessen a régi önmagamhoz – horgasztotta le a fejét, ahogy ezt mondta.  
\- Los… szívem – kezdte Mal, és gondosan összegyűjtögette a szavait. – A varázsigék nem javítanak meg mindet. Ha fáj a szíved, a boldogság ige nem fog mindent helyrehozni, bízz bennem ezegyszer. – Carlos egyetértése jeleként bólintott, és kikelt az ágyból. Visszabújt a ruháiba és éppen az ajtó felé indult, mikor hallotta, hogy Mal utána szól és látta, ahogy a lány az ágyában ül, még mindig lepedőkbe csavarva, és egy papírdarabot nyújt felé. – Itt van az ige, Carlos. Meg akarom adni neked, de kell valakit találnod kell valakit, aki rád olvassa. Te nem törtél meg, Carlos. Csak ismét meg kell találnod önmagadat – ajándékozta meg Mal egy szomorú mosollyal barátját, és végre hagyta távozni. 

7\. Evie  
Carlos céltalanul bolyongott a kollégiumi udvar elzárt területén, és magával vitte Havert is az esti sétájára. Haver tisztán megmutatta, hogy egy ideig végzett Carlos szarságával, éppen úgy, ahogy mindenki más. Úgy érezte, mintha a világ bezáródna körülötte, mintha a falak közelednének felé és az ige, amit Mal leírt neki úgy érezte, égeti a bőrét a kabátzsebén keresztül is. Úgy érezte, ott és azonnal összeomolhat. A mellkasa szűk volt, és úgy érezte, mintha nem tudna lélegezni. A földre rogyott és labdává gömbölyödött, előre és hátra dülöngélve, mint egy kisgyerek. Minden elhomályosult, és hallotta ugyan, hogy valaki bizonytalanul a nevét kiáltja, de érezte, ahogy a sötétség beburkolja, és nem volt értelme ellenállni.

Carlos arra ébredt fel, hogy meleg takarók pólyálják be és édes illat leng a levegőben. Meg tudta mondani, hogy nem a saját szobájában volt, még úgy is, hogy kis sem nyitotta a szemét. A légkör más volt itt, mint az ő szobájában, de mégis, ettől csak nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát. Hagyta, hogy a szemei remegve kinyíljanak és a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor meglátta, ki ült az ágy végében. Karcsú lábak keresztvbe téve, vörös ajkak összeszorítva, ahogy elmélkedett, miközben valamiféle akadémiai folyóiratot nézegetett, a kék haja pedig felcsavarva és befonva volt egy koronaformába rendezve a feje tetejére. Carlos felmordult, ahogy megpróbált megmozdulni, amivel azonnal magára vonta Evie figyelmét.  
\- Meg se forduljon a fejedben, hogy kikelsz ebből az ágyból, Carlos. Pihened és lazítanod kell, és mióta nem bízhatunk abban, hogy ezt saját magadtól megteszed, így muszáj lesz itt maradnom és felügyelnem rá – közölte Evie tényszerűen. Carlos tudta, hogy vitatkozni vele értelmetlen lenne. Carlos tudta, hogy Evie jobban ismerte őt, mint bárki más ezen a világon. Megmentette már őt, mikor még jóval kisebbek voltak és a Szigeten voltak, és a legjobb barátja lett az egész világon. Carlos egyedül Evie miatt tanult meg szeretni, és ez tény nap-nap után égette meg újra és újra a szívét a mai napig.  
\- M…mi…tör…törté…történt? – dadogta Carlos és a torka úgy fájt, mintha üveget nyelt volna le.  
Szavak nélkül, Evie egy pohár vizet nyújtott neki. Amaz óvatosan szürcsölte és párszor köhögött, mielőtt képes lett volna egy teljes kortyot lenyelni. – Bocsánat. Mi történt velem? Miért vagyok itt?  
\- Elájultál a suliudvaron. Pánikrohamod volt – válaszolta kedves hangon. – Valószínűleg azért, mert annyi felé szórtad szét magadat, és utána nem vállaltad a felelősséget a tetteidért. – Carlos leszegte a fejét, és most tudatosult benne, hogy ezt az utóbbi időben gyászosan sokat csinálja. – Egyszer foglak megkérdezni Carlos. Egyetlen egyszer. Mi van veled? És ne is merüljön fel benned, hogy baromságokat hordasz össze, vagy, hogy nálam is beveted a vonzerőd. Én nem játszom veled ilyen játékot.  
\- Rendben, semmi baromság. Nem is tudom igazán, miért is történt mindez. Chad miatt felrobbant az energiaátalakítóm, és Benhez mentem, hogy adjon nekem engedélyt arra, hogy új anyagokat szerezzek be. Persze ő dühös lett rám és a következő, amire emlékszem az az, hogy az irodája ajtajának csap és nagyon szenvedélyesen megcsókol és hát, jó érzés volt. És utána meg adott egy aláírt meghatalmazást, hogy annyi alapanyagot kaphatok, amennyit csak akarok, és úgy éreztem, hogy ez nagyon menő. Végre megtaláltam a magam módját, hogy megkapjam, amit akarok. Úgy értem, például Jay mindig is jó volt a lopásban, Mal tiszteletet parancsoló, és te… te olyan gyönyörű vagy, hogy az emberek mindig mindenfélét akarnak neked adni. Szóval kipróbáltam még párszor. Megkaptam az Akadémiai Tudományos Tízpróba csapat vezetői székét Jane-től, csak mert egy kicsit szórakoztam vele. Végre visszakaptam az összes rohadt kulcsot Chadtől, mert az ágyára kötöztem. És teljesen jól éreztem meg rendben éreztem magamat ezek után. De utána… utána… - A könnyek sebesen szaladtak le az orcáin, és úgy érezte, mintha egy szurokcsomó lenne a torkában. -… utána Ben… azt mondta, hogy vissza kell… vissza kell mennem a Szigetre, hogy Uma, Harry meg Gil aláírjanak valami hülye egyezményt, valamit a rehabilitációról. És azután csak egyszerűen olyan volt, mintha elvesztettem volna önmagamat. – Érezte, ahogy Evie közelebb csúszik hozzá és a fejét barátja vállára hajtotta, úgy hallgatta őt tovább. – Fáj Evie, annyira fájt. Aláírták az egyezményt, ami jó. Mert még több Vacak Gyereket tudnak a Szigetről ide hozni megtorlás nélkül, de milyen áron? Ben előtt én nem is voltam még soha senkivel, megcsókoltam Janet néhányszor, de ezen kívül semmi. Nos, kivéve az első csókomat, még ott a Szigeten, a tizennegyedik szülinapomon. Az egész világ legyönyörűbb lánya megcsókolt akkor engem, és azt mondta, ez része volt az ajándékomnak. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy ekkora szerencsém lehet, mikor megtetted. Csodálatos volt – rázta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve, próbálva visszakanyarodni a történet eredeti témájához. – Mindegy. Ez most nem számít. Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy egy kurva vagyok. Érzelmileg csak Jaynek kurválkodtam, ami miatt csak még jobban érzem, mekkora egy büdös luvnya vagyok, és Mallel is lefeküdtem ami…bláh! Adott egy igét cserébe. A boldogság igét, de nem olvasta rám. Azt mondta, nekem kell helyrehoznom magamat. Hogy a varázsigék nem oldanak meg mindent. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy milyen kegyetlenül elbasztam az egész életem mikor elájultam. Javíthatatlanul elromlott bennem valami – fejezte be a hosszú lére eresztett beszédét, várva arra, hogy Evienek leessenek azok a dolgok, amiket elmondott, és mérlegelje őket. Várva, hogy kiabálni kezdjen vele, hogy elmondja neki, hogy micsoda hülye öntéseket hozott és elcseszte az életét, vagy akármi negatívat.  
\- Wow. Ez jó sok – ült fel Evie. Az arcát Carlos felé fordította, mikor amaz lázasan kerülte a pillantását és kezeit a fiú fejének két oldalára helyezte, hogy biztos legyen benne, a szemébe fog nézni.  
\- Nem romlott el benned semmi, Carlos DeVil. Soha többet nem akarom ezeket a szavakat meghallani a szádból. Lehet, hogy hoztál pár hülye döntést és lehet, hogy azoknak a következményei maguk alá temettek, de nem romlott meg benned semmi. Egy tökéletes egész vagy, és általánosságban is tökéletes vagy. Olyan okos vagy és olyan sok mindennel törődsz. Semmit sem szándékosan csináltál abból, amit az előbb elmondtál nekem, te még mindig ugyanaz a Carlos vagy, akivel én találkoztam, és akit megszerettem mikor hét éves voltam, és ez soha nem fog megváltozni. Nem fogom hagyni. – Evie gyönyörű szemei az övébe fúródtak, és Carlos úgy érezte magát, hogy a felhők felett jár három méterrel, de a lány úgy szerette őt, mint egy kistestvért, és ez soha nem fog megváltozni.  
\- Ja, tudom, úgy szeretsz, mint egy kistestvért. Mint ahogy szereted Malt és Jayt. Mi vagyunk a Vacak Gyerekek. Woo – mondta Carlos, és ebben már tényleg nem tudta tettetni a boldogságot. Már így is önmaga alatt volt, nem kellett, hogy még valaki emlékeztesse is, hogy azt sosem kaphatja meg, akit _igazán_ akar.  
\- Nem, Carlos. Nme úgy szeretlek, mint egy kistestvért. Én nem úgy szeretlek, ahogy egy kistestvért vagy egy barátot… - kezdte Evie, de nem kellett befejeznie. Carlos szíve a mellkasában fullasztóra duzzadt hirtelen. A fény visszatért a szívébe, egy fényes, kék színű világosság.  
\- Én is így szeretlek, Evie. Olyan nagyon. Olyan rég óta. – Ez alaklommal, mikor ajkaival előre indult, azonnal melegséggel és gyengédséggel találkozott. Evie pontosan keresztüllátott a hazugságain és a fájdalmán és őt magát látta, és ezét Carlos annyira hálás volt neki.

Evie volt az egyetlen ember, aki a helyére tette Carlost, és visszatartotta attól, hogy a saját fejében rekedjen. Evie több mint egy módon mentette már meg, és Carlos olyan nagyon szerette őt. Minden rossz fordulat egyenesen a lány karjaiba vezette őt, és nem kellett a sármjára és a testére hagyatkoznia, mert tudta, hogy Evie mindig ott lesz vele. Nem tudott mást tenni, mint epedve várni, hogy az élete hátralévő részét ezzel az angyallal élje le, és viszonozza neki a szívességet.

**Author's Note:**

> *kis kiegészítő: **Carlos neve** ugye Carlos DeVil, ami azért érdekesség, mert a „devil” angolul gonoszat jelent. Vagyis Carlos neve lényegében Gonosz Carlos, mert ugye az angol mindig a keresztnévvel kezdi a neveket, és a vezetéknevet teszi utolsónak. Szóval ez egy apró kis nyelvi humor.
> 
> Remélem tetszett! <3  
> Ha tetszett, akkor kérlek nyomjatok egy Szívet és kommenteljetek, ha pedig nem, nos, az értelmes, építő jellegű kritikának mindig örülök! ;) :D  
> Legyen továbbis szép napotok: a ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
